death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Vandalieu Zakkart
Vandalieu ('''formerly '''Amamiya Hiroto) is a person who attracts misfortune events in his entire life. Likewise, his life consisted of misfortune after misfortune, culminating in an unlucky death during an incident on a school boat trip, trying to save a girl he barely knew. After death, he met a god of reincarnation who requested that the hundred or so dead passengers—one of them being the girl he tried in vain to save—be reincarnated into another world. Yet a series of unfortunate events forced Hiroto to reincarnate with even less luck than before, starting with nothing but a tremendous amount of Mana. His second life, far worse than his first, came to a cruel end. However, upon meeting the god a second time, he was informed that there would be yet another reincarnation—one that had already been set in motion and could not be stopped. Not wanting Hiroto to endure a third life filled with suffering, the god cursed him before he was reborn in the hopes that he would either die quickly or commit suicide. Hiroto was reborn once more as a half-vampire, half-dark elf. A dhampir. Not wanting a fourth life, he is determined to live this third life with the only things remaining from his previous lives—Death Magic and his enormous Mana pool. Appearance He has a white hair, crimson and purple heterochromatic eyes and skin as pure as candle wax and ears are pointed, though this is difficult to notice as they are covered by his hair. His soul's appearance is completely different. There were numerous eyes and mouths positioned randomly around his head, and his arms were made of multiple human arms joined together in bundles. The Fused souls of the 4 Champions, along with the Evil Gods that he has consumed. Appearance in Manga The Demon King’s fragments were growing from his body in a chaotic manner. Horns, carapace and coagulated masses of blood protruded from his body. His arms were covered in countless suction cups, and he was glowing ominously here and there. In the manga his Appearance is short stature was shaggy hair Personality Because he suffered a terrible treatment at the hands of his luxury-allergic uncle, he possessed a addictive complex to any types of luxuries. When he was told that something is owned by rich people, he desires it even if he does not need it. In addition, he has developed a mother-complex since coming to Lambda. As a result of the trauma caused by Darcia’s death, he feels an intense desire to kill those who attack women. He doesn't know it himself, but he is insane. He yearns to have muscles and has a personality that causes him to hold unforgettable grudges against people he resents until he resolves the grudge in a way that satisfies him. He tends to prioritize his emotions and makes decisions without paying any regard to the benefits or losses to himself. On contrary, he also has a soft personality. As he was not blessed when it came to friends and family on Earth or in Origin, he has deep feelings for those he has in Lambda and treasures their lives. His dream for the future is to become a muscular man that resembles a mass of male hormones. He wants to have a warm family, rich relationships with others and live an easy, luxurious life. He dreams of resurrecting his mother Darcia and he dreams of completing his revenge against those who killed her. He believes to not punish everyone, only those who are truly responsible for betrayal and various similar reasons. He actually can have large ramificatrions on country and politics, as well as on powerful individuals that respect him. His view on how to treat others pretty depends on their own actions and how they treat others in their personal history. If he considers someone a threat, he would show no hesitation by getting rid of it to prevent danger from his companions. He finds it difficult to forgive certain individuals, even if they change their way of seeing things as well as the way they treat people. This only applies to those he sees as his enemies. He loathes meaningless killing; he wouldn’t think of killing someone unless it´s necessary. The incident where he had a single silver coin stolen from him in the marketplace hadn’t even stayed in his memories. But if there is a reason to kill someone, he believes that they should always be killed. Biography Information As a six years old, his personality hasn’t changed. However, it is now clear that he prefers ketchup over mayonnaise. He became a king before becoming a nobleman, but he believes he needs to work hard now that he is the king, so he multiplies his heads and arms to complete his work quickly and lives life just as he did before. Talosheim has already become his third home. He is trying to set up environmentally-friendly Golem factories for the manufacturing of processed food, flavorings, straw paper, clothes and soap. He is doing this to increase the quality of life for Talosheim’s inhabitants, but he is also doing it to produce future commercial products and tourism features. Recently, he has been thinking about taking water from the waterways and making pools, wondering if making swimsuits should come first. Chezare, who has recently became his subordinate, presses him to create a currency and a national flag. His days are fulfilling. Going against the assumptions of Alda, the marshal, the Pure-breed Vampires and the Emperor, he plans on finally journeying to the Orbaume Kingdom next year. He is actually made from a combination of the souls of four champions, including Zakkart, whose souls were broken a hundred thousand years ago. This information was told to him by Vida, when he was visiting her in her grounds. But as he doesn’t have his former memories or the power of the champions, he isn’t aware of this. It was a hundred thousand years ago, after all. He would also struggle against an enemy who comes at him with a single attack that he has poured everything into. If this enemy has trustworthy allies to back him up, Vandalieu wouldn't be able to avoid being at a disadvantage. Thoughts on the others: for Vandalieu the fault is in Rodcorte, and as long as the others apologize then he is alright with that, “As long as they don’t interfere with me or my companions, I won’t get involved with them. I have a mountain of things that I want to do and things that I need to do, so I don’t have time for that.” For him being invited to be their companion or them becoming his allies would be more troublesome. No matter how Vandalieu thought about it, their senses of values wouldn’t match. He would consider it if they were willing to acknowledge each Zombie and Skeleton as an individual and respect them as such. It´s probably impossible though. On Earth and in Origin, raising the dead as Undead was generally considered to be “desecration of the dead.” In many stories, including the stories told by every religion, there were only tragic endings unless the undying were buried immediately. Situations were frequently seen in the movies and games of Earth where characters would say, “That’s not the real him anymore,” as they fired a bullet into the Zombie’s head. Such situations would likely become reality if the others were to try to join Vandalieu. But if they were to act like Kanata whom Rodcorde promised a fourth life full of luxurand and treat living people as game characters or trash because he saw it as a fantasy world and not reality Vandalieu said to Kanata: “Including the people that you’ve killed and even the people that I’ve killed. Life isn’t a game that you can reset, you should have faced reality a little more.” For Vandalieu, who was is doing his utmost to live his third life in Lambda, because he didn’t want a fourth one, the way Kanata lived was worthy of scorn. Summary Vandalieu, who is approximately two months away from turning eight years old at the end of Volume 4. Now that he has acquired dairy products, he has hopes for the future that he will grow taller. He has realized that he has lost the resistance to the solitude that he had developed on Earth, but now he is capable of equipping insects and plants within his body and is constantly followed around by Princess Levia and the other ghosts who can become invisible, so he does not feel lonely at all. He fears gods as he believes that they are beings that are absolutely superior to him, but that is because of the experience of great failure carved into his mind when he could not strike a single blow back at Rodcorte after dying in Origin. As for the fact that he destroyed the Spirit Clone of the god of ice Yupeon that resided in Ice Age, he does not think anything more of it other than, “It was nothing more than a Spirit Clone.” In addition, he is unaware that the pseudo-reincarnations that he is conducting is causing damage to Rodcorte. As Alda and Fitun are also gods, he knows nothing of their movements other than the fact that they are hostile to him. He does not think much of the fact that he destroyed Kaidou Kanata, the first reincarnated individual, that he encountered in Lambda. However, he does think that things will be troublesome once other reincarnated individuals arrive. But as he has no way to prevent their arrival, he believes that he should just take care and prepare as much as he can, just as he has been doing up until now. After Heinz and his party defeated Ternecia, the Lemures who were watching them ran out of Mana, so he did not monitor them after that. Thus, he is unaware of the fact that Heinz was promoted to S-class or the fact that he gained the status of honorary nobleman that Vandalieu has been aiming for. Vandalieu has succeeded in refining new metals, eliminating Ternecia and attracted new citizens to Talosheim. Talosheim’s current population exceeds four thousand, so it is still considered a small city-state in Lambda, but its infrastructure is as complete as any great nation’s capital. But Vandalieu himself isn’t aware of this and works like a workaholic; he does not seem to have the sense that he is living luxuriously. During the fourth volume, he was stared in the eyes by the reality of the Orbaume Kingdom, that he had so many expectations for, was not a dream-like country but simply another nation, so those expectations rapidly vanished. His eyes have been opened to the Hartner Duchy in particular; even if the Amid Empire was to invade it, Vandalieu would do nothing about it; if there wasn’t an S-class adventurer in the Hartner Duchy, he would consider trampling over the Empire’s army from their flank when both sides were exhausted. He is currently planning to start cultivating a marshland to the south in order to produce more Capricorns and increase production of milk products. He rapidly became more unworldly in the past volume, but he doesn’t really mind. In terms of power, if he fights while being careful not to stand out to others, he is in the lower to middle area of C-class. If he uses Insect Binding Technique, Plant Binding Technique, his tongue and threads, Dead Spirit Magic and reveals how much of a ‘Monstrosity’ he is, he is between the upper area of A-class to S-class. And if he uses the Demon King’s fragments and fights without holding anything back, he is truly as powerful as an S-class adventurer. He would struggle against an enemy who comes at him with a single attack that he has poured everything into. If this enemy has trustworthy allies to back him up, Vandalieu wouldn't be able to avoid being at a disadvantage. After meeting with Vida, Ricklent and Zuruwarn; Vandalieu obtains an object in the shape of gem made of Vida's blood that can help with resurrecting his mother. Vandalieu Jobs|Jobs Vandalieu stats History|Stats Vandalieu Titles History|Titles Vandalieu Skill Abilities|Skills Vandalieu Equipment and Experiment|Equipment and Experiments Vandalieu Gifted Items|Vandalieu Gifted Items Vandalieu Relationships|Relationships Vandalieu Battles|Battles / Broken Souls Trivia * Vandalieu's name is a combination of the first and last syllables of Valen (ヴァレン/Varen), his father, and the first two syllables of Darcia (ダルシア/Darushia), his mother. Thus his name is Vandalieu (ヴァンダル/Vandaru/Vandar). ** Had he been born a girl, his name would have been Varcia. * Vandalieu has an fine appreciation of people with muscles and one day hopes to become more muscular as he sees it as a symbol of physical power. He has a complex about his short height and lack of muscles as a child. He shows this complex whenever he sees someone muscular by making them pose for him. * Vandalieu´s candidates for future partners have a pattern of mistake on Vandalieu´s part, where they accidentally become his fiancé. He has a few candidates that just want to have a kid with him. They don’t belong to the same category as his "pattern continues". It´s most likely he’ll end up with a large family. * Vandalieu as a Dhampirs is almost nothing like a individual of his species As a Dhampirs He shared the physical traits and abilities Typical the species As most do not make it to adulthood it is unknown how strong they can become but Vandalieu case His abilities are more like a God Then what is possible Gallery 000van.png Amamiya Hiroto4.jpeg DB69F20D-5290-4195-B5DB-E531E4FE007F.jpeg BB7E3DA8-7347-43B5-AF29-7E1AB71E8F17.jpeg D-01 Undead (on Origin) B.jpeg 38D4314E-00DA-4522-BEFD-F96F4737DEC7.jpeg Snap13600.jpg Snap13723.jpg Snap13680.jpg 0312.jpg Snap13926.jpg Snap13878.jpg Snap14083.jpg Snap14112.jpg Snap14172.jpg Snap14008.jpg Vandalieu Birthday (dinosaur bone).png 0217.jpg Vandalieu 3 years old.png Vandalieu Death Unltimate.png dgTKchW.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main character Category:Dhampir Category:Reincarnated Category:Royalty Category:Violators Category:Champion Category:Fused Soul Category:Vida's Faction